


In Which Stiles Always Gets His Way, and Derek Really Hates Blanket Forts

by MissRubykins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Between Season 2 and 3, Could be seen as just a brotp, Fluff, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRubykins/pseuds/MissRubykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the summer between Gerard and the Alpha Pack, and Stiles is feeling bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Stiles Always Gets His Way, and Derek Really Hates Blanket Forts

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second fic ever, and it is unBetaed, soo I apologize for any errors.

After everything that had gone down with Gerard and the kanima, Derek liked to think that he and Stiles were on better terms. They had been occasionally texting throughout the summer, mostly just Stiles sending Derek some rather questionable information he had dug out and asking Derek if it was true or not. He wouldn’t consider them friends exactly, since they had yet to meet face to face since the whole showdown with Jackson and Gerard. Derek just assumed it was a nonspoken agreement that they would text and no more. They had a mutual understanding.

This is why Derek is so confused when he arrives home from his morning run to find Stiles in the middle of his loft with his arms full of blankets. The floor is covered in blankets and pillows he has never seen before, and some that he is 95% sure are from his own bed.

Derek closes the loft door as quietly as he can. Stiles is humming some unrecognizable tune and he must be too preoccupied with whatever he is doing to notice. Smirking to himself, Derek creeps up until he’s right behind Stiles.

“Stiles.” Derek says, struggling not to smirk again when Stiles startles and drops everything.

“JESUS CHRIST!” Stiles shouts, clutching his heart as he spins around. “Someone should really make you wear a bell!”

“Stiles.” Derek says again. “What are you doing in my loft.”

“You know, I’ve always wondered how you manage to make questions sound like statements. I can almost hear the punctuation.” Stiles deflects, quickly gathering up the blankets he had dropped.

“Stiles stop avoiding the question. What. Are. You. Doing. Here.” Derek emphasizes each word with a step forward, forcing Stiles back.

“I um.. my Dad has a double shift today.. And I was bored.” He says as if that explains everything.

Derek feels the very familiar sense of frustration that he has learned to associate with Stiles. “Yes, okay, but that doesn’t explain why you felt the need to turn my loft into a giant nest.”

“Oh! Right… Well you see, I was thinking about how when I was little I used to make pillow forts with my mom every Saturday. We would spend like the entire day making it, and I decided I really wanted to make one, but doing it alone is no fun at all. So I just thought, hey, you know who would really love to help me make a pillow fort? Derek. And now I’m here.” By the time Stiles was done with his rant, Derek’s eyebrows had risen until they were nearly at his hairline.

“A pillow fort Stiles? Really? Aren’t you a little old for pillow forts?” Derek asked incredulously.

Stiles suddenly looked very offended. “You are NEVER too old for a pillow fort, Derek. Never!” He said seriously.

Derek sighed. He could sense that Stiles was not going to let this go. “Fine. But there is no way in hell I am helping, and if you insist on making it here just clean it up before you leave.

“But Derek.. “ Stiles whined. “I don’t want to do it alone!” He stuck out his bottom lip and used his signature puppy face.

Derek was firm. “No.”

Stiles just stared at him with wide eyes.

“No Stiles.”

He continued staring.

“That isn’t going to work.”

Stiles’ bottom lip started to tremble.

“Seriously Stiles. You are not a child.”

Stiles let out a seriously pathetic whimper.

“For fucks sake. Fine, you win, I’ll help. But you’re still cleaning it up.” Derek grumbled.

“Awesome!” Stiles crowed. He thrust the blankets he was holding into Derek’s arms. “We just need to find some chairs or something. Do you actually own furniture?”

-//-

Two hours, several arguments, and one shredded pillow later, The fort was done.

“Stiles. I think this is actually the worst pillow fort I have ever seen.” Derek said. Sometime in the last two hours he had lost his shirt. Probably around the time he had wolfed out and tried to murder the blankets. With his teeth.

“Shush Derek! It has character.” Stiles grinned.

The blanket fort was a disaster. The roof was barely held up, and caving in, and the whole thing looked like it was on the verge of collapsing. Stiles had never been more proud.

“Now come on, we have to test it.” Stiles eagerly crawled in.

“No.” Derek said firmly. “We had an agreement. I am not going in there.”

Stiles poked his head out and used his puppy eyes again.

“Stiles! No!” Derek growled.

The puppy eyes stayed.

“Oh for fuck’s sake!”

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of suck at writing Stiles and Derek...  
> BTW this is inspired by real life events. My brother now respects the awesomeness of pillow forts.  
> I apologize for my writing.  
> Also not sorry for the utterly unnecessary and shameful shirtless Derek. I'm at least staying true to the show.


End file.
